hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
No One Has Ever Died For the Mistakes He Has Made; Only Because He Didn't Repent
No One Has Ever Died For the Mistakes He Has Made; Only Because He Didn't Repent (Aohe mea make i ka hewa; make no i ka mihi ole) is the 19th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A hitman McGarrett’s father failed to arrest comes to McGarrett to finally confess his crimes and admit where he buried his victims. Also, Jessie makes a dangerous decision that could ruin Adam’s life. Plot In our cold open, we have a mysterious stranger burying a body near what appears to be the glowing cave from Lost. With abruptness we switch from a little midnight skullduggery to Mr. Davis, a man awaiting news from his doctor. Leroy Davis is a man who used to be a house-painter, back when that was code for something else. Through a series of flashbacks, we see Davis in his chosen career as a hitman, and the parallel career of the man who swore to take him down. Detective John McGarrett has been dead since this series began, but maybe Steve is the next best thing. This episode becomes a strange road trip for two very different men. Leroy wants to get eighteen murders off his chest, and Steve wants the opportunity to get justice for all those victims. However, he finds himself conflicted. He doesn’t believe that Leroy deserves the closure this could give him, and he’s smart enough to know that Leroy wouldn’t be doing this without some kind of dilemma looming over him. Leroy, as you could guess from the first scene at the doctor’s office, is dying. It becomes clear early on in the episode that Leroy isn’t completely in his right mind. He starts confusing Steve with John, his old nemesis. As Leroy’s memories come and go, Steve digs up a few of his own. Turns out that John was so obsessed with taking Leroy down that he was taking his own kid along on stakeouts. During this walk down memory lane, Steve even starts to feel a little sorry for Leroy, who is all alone in an empty house with only his cats (adorable by the way) and his ghosts for company. Steve’s disposition soured immediately when Junior calls with the news that they found seven bodies exactly where Leroy said they would be. In some respects, Leroy feels regret for his crimes, but he is also detached from the past. He was never interested in why he was killing people for Mr. Kahele, the head of the old-school Hawaiian Syndicate. His passion and regret doesn’t come out when he talks about his victims but does when he talks about his service record with Steve. Steve doesn’t buy Leroy’s story about the helplessness he felt when he came back from Vietnam. John McGarrett faced the same challenges when he came home, and he didn’t turn into a killer to overcome them. In the end, Leroy allows himself to be cuffed and shows Steve that he still remembers the most important things about his life and his sins. Despite this moment of humanity, the show doesn’t let him off the hook for the stuff he’s done. It’s a striking scene when Steve leaves the ME’s office to see a waiting room full of the grieving families who have spent years waiting for answers, and the show is wise to leave it on that note instead of simply with Leroy. Meanwhile, Uncle Vito is still around and stirring up trouble for the team. This time, he’s got seventeen safety code violations racked up at the restaurant and a little slip of the tongue turns the inspector’s attention to 5-0 headquarters, rebuilt with the same contractors Steve hired for the restaurant. Danny tries to foist off the fire inspector on Jerry, who is always asking for more to do (perhaps a meta comment on the number of episodes where Jerry is conveniently missing). This plot is as slight as it gets, but it’s nice to see Danny interacting with the team again after he was off on his own little adventure in last week’s episode. In Adam’s very disconnected subplot, Agent McNeal is getting shadier by the minute. He offers Adam a car-ride at gunpoint and introduces him to his long-lost sister, who is nursing more than a little resentment about the recognition and legitimacy Adam got at her expense. Noriko has no time for McNeal, who gets unceremoniously shot in the head for all the trouble he went to as a double agent. Adam’s sister also isn’t incredibly interested in a family reunion. Instead, she wants money. Like seemingly everyone else on the island, she believes that Adam has Michelle Shioma’s twenty-million dollars. If Adam doesn’t come through with the cash, Noriko is ready to destroy everything he cares about, including Kono and Chin. We may have spent episode after episode wondering if Adam could trust Jessie, but maybe we should have been wondering if Jessie could trust Adam. He knew where Michelle’s money was the whole time but found it easier to lie to Jessie and almost get himself killed to protect its location. Now, with so many lives on the line, he doesn’t have a choice. Adam takes Jessie to a bonsai nursery/bank, where he’s been keeping Michelle’s money with an old family friend. The twenty million may be enough to pay his sister, but he won’t be able to fulfill debts his father had to some very dangerous people. Adam’s luck gets even worse, when, against the advice of his mentor, he withdraws the money and Jessie promptly disappears with it. I immediately assumed that Jessie was going to the money drop alone out of loyalty to Adam, so it was actually a pretty good twist that Jessie actually was just going to take the money and run. When Adam and Tani chase after her, they find out that someone else got to the money first and killed Jessie to keep it. My money’s on Noriko, who, despite her assurances to Adam that she just wants to disappear, probably isn’t off the show just yet… Notes * Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, Sara Waincroft Michelle Shioma, Hiro Noshimuri, Doris McGarrett, Hideki Tashiro, and Vito Russo were all mentioned, but did not appear. * This episode has flashback from 1977, 1985 and 1994. * This episode features a young John McGarrett. * Adam Noshimuri again brought up when he and Jessie Nomura were forced to look for Michelle Shioma's burried $20 million. Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is * Adam Noshimuri brought up when he and Kono Kalakaua went into hiding in Season 3. * Steve McGarrett's tattoos confirmed he got the man who killed his father John McGarrett. Pilot Ina Paha * The highest award shown in Steve's office shadowbox is his bronze star. However Steve has also received the Silver Star, * Leroy Davis was going to shoot John McGarrett one night after Leroy noticed John looking around alone at Leroy's body dump location. John was called out of looking when he was told by dispatch that Doris had gone into labor. Steve's birth had saved John. * Adam owns a first generation Dodge Challenger - black. ** Break in continuity: There is a decal of a japanese warrior on the driver side back window in this episode - seen when Jessie Nomura is stealing the car and the money. However earlier when Adam drove into the bonsai nursery - you do not see that decal on the drivers window when Adam gets out of the car. Deaths Death Count * Sergeant Jack Ozuki * Agent Colin McNeal * Jessie Nomura * 16 unnamed murder victims. Quotes Steve McGarrett: He's a great guy, and he's-he's a great- Look at the look at the work he did in here. This place was torn apart by bullets. Look at it-- it's perfect. Ed Romero: Excuse me. Did you say the same electricians also did the work on these offices? Steve McGarrett: What? Ed Romero: I think I need to look around. Danny Williams: Are you stupid? What's the matter with you? Steve McGarrett: It just came out. Danny Williams: When your brain stops working, you should shut your mouth. Steve McGarrett: You guys work together? Leroy Davis: I guess you could say we knew each other through work. But did we work together? No. I was employed by the Hawaiian Syndicate in the '70s and '80s. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, did you just, uh did you just tell me you were involved in organized crime? Leroy Davis: I painted houses. Not literally, of course. Steve McGarrett: I know what the term means. Noriko Noshimuri: Brother, you and I have led very different lives. You were given everything. I learned from an early age, if I want something, I have to take it. Lou Grover: How's it going? Lou Grover: Well, he's been taking a bunch of notes and shaking his head and frowning a lot. So I'm gonna go with: â€'not well'. Jessie Nomura: And this is where Shioma kept the money? Adam Noshimuri: No. This is where I keep it. Michelle had it hidden away on Kauai. After she died, I went looking for it. Didn't take me long to figure out where it was. Once I had my hands on it, I had to put it somewhere safe. And no one could know about it. Not McGarrett, not even my wife. Jessie Nomura: Why? Adam Noshimuri: Because Hideki wasn't the only gangster looking for it. If having this money is so dangerous, why did you go after it in the first place? When my father died, he left behind certain debts-- financial and otherwise-- to some not-so-nice people. As long as the money is here, those people know that the debts will be paid down. Jessie Nomura: So, what happens now that you're taking it out? Adam Noshimuri: Those payments won't get made. Which will incur certain penalties. Steve McGarrett: My old man fought in that same war, and he came home to the same country and was spat at by the same people that spat at you. He didn't go off and become a professional killer. So, why don't you save that story for someone else. That was your choice! Leroy Davis: John was a better man than me. Adam Noshimuri: I need you to track a cell for me. Tani Rey: Is everything okay? Adam Noshimuri: No. (1994 - Leroy walks out of his house to see John McGarrett leaning on his Marquis in his driveway) Leroy Davis: Hello, John. Is today the day? John McGarrett: No. Leroy Davis: Then what can I do for you? Steve McGarrett: Hey, Leroy? It wasn't just because of my father you did all this, was it? Leroy Davis: No. I did it for Jack. Steve McGarrett: Jake. You mean Jake Ozuki. Leroy Davis: No. I mean Jack. Jake's son. I never forgot his name. Your father made sure of that. John McGarrett: You know, the detective you killed? That's his wife, Linda. And his son, Jack. They come here every year on the anniversary of Jake's death. Talk about everything that's happened Trouble is they're visiting an empty grave. But you already knew that. Leroy Davis: What's the point of this, John? John McGarrett: Every murder has two victims: the deceased and the family left in the wake. (Steve just left the morgue after being given heartfelt thanks from the families of the recovered bodies of Leroy's victims) (Steve gets into his truck) Steve McGarrett: Well, we did it, Dad... We did it. Trivia * Despite being credited Taylor Wily do not appear in this episode. Cast ] |Agent Colin McNeal |Gonzalo Menendez |Agent investigating Jessie Nomura |- |Noriko Noshimuri |Susan Park |Adam's half sister |- |Leroy Davis |Frankie Faison |Hired killer |- |John McGarrett |Ryan Bittle |Father of Steve McGarrett and police officer |- |Young Leroy Davis |Thomas Q. Jones |A murder suspect |- |Ed Romero |Billy V. |Honolulu County Fire Inspector |- |Mr. Kimura |Dana Lee |An old friend of Adam's father and a Yakuza banker |- |Jack Ozuki |Steve Tanizaki |Detective Jake Ozuki's son. |- |Dr. Iona |Henry Louie |Doctor that explained Leroy Davis's condition |- |Gary Kahele |Earl Omoto |The guy that Leroy answered to and ordered the murders. |- |Steve McGarrett |Victor Williams |Son of John and Doris McGarrett |- |Makoa |Max Holloway |Unknown |- References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)